1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments generally relate to an image sheet forming method and/or an image sheet forming apparatus, for example, for creating an image sheet carrying a high-quality image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related-art image forming apparatus, such as a copying machine, a facsimile machine, a printer, or a multifunction printer having two or more of copying, printing, scanning, and facsimile functions, forms a toner image on a recording medium (e.g., a sheet) according to image data by an electrophotographic method. In such a method, for example, a charger charges a surface of an image carrier (e.g., a photoconductor). An optical device emits a light beam onto the charged surface of the photoconductor according to image data to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductor. The electrostatic latent image is developed with a developer (e.g., toner) to form a toner image on the photoconductor. A transfer device transfers the toner image formed on the photoconductor onto a sheet. A fixing device applies heat and pressure to the sheet bearing the toner image to fix the toner image on the sheet. The sheet bearing the fixed toner image is then output onto an outside of the image forming apparatus.
A related-art image forming apparatus may form a photographic image having an increased gloss by various methods. For example, one image forming apparatus uses special toner for providing an increased gloss, in which, for example, transparent toner is uniformly applied on a sheet bearing a toner image before the toner image is fixed on the sheet. After fixing, a photographic image is formed on the sheet.
Another example image forming apparatus uses a special recording medium (e.g., a recording sheet) for providing an increased gloss. For example, the recording sheet includes a thermoplastic resin layer on its front and/or back surfaces. After a toner image is fixed on the recording sheet, heat and pressure are further applied to the recording sheet bearing the toner image, so that the surface of the recording sheet may provide a uniform gloss.
Yet another example image forming apparatus includes a fixing device including first and second fixing members to provide an increased gloss. After the first fixing member fixes a toner image on a sheet, the second fixing member including a smooth belt melts the toner image on the sheet again. The sheet bearing the toner image is cooled and separated from the belt. The smooth belt may impart a uniform gloss to the toner image on the sheet.
Yet another example image forming apparatus includes a fixing roller. A cooler is disposed inside the fixing roller. After a toner image is fixed on a sheet, the cooler cools the sheet bearing the toner image. After the temperature of the cooled toner image declines to or below a softening point or a melting point, the sheet bearing the toner image is separated from the fixing roller to form a glossy image and/or a matte image.
Yet another example image forming apparatus uses transparent and non-transparent sheets having a common size. The transparent sheet is layered on the non-transparent sheet so that a toner image is sandwiched between the transparent sheet and the non-transparent sheet. In such an arrangement, the transparent sheet needs to be properly positioned with respect to the non-transparent sheet. Therefore, if the transparent sheet and the non-transparent sheet get out of alignment, edges of the transparent and non-transparent sheets need to be cut and aligned.
When a toner image is transferred onto the transparent sheet, the transparent sheet may have a great thickness because the transparent sheet needs to have the stiffness to withstand conveyance and transfer. Further, the transparent sheet needs to be a material appropriate for transfer. Thus, the material and thickness of the transparent sheet may be limited.